Lipolysis in adipocytes has been known to cause an increase in the level of triglyceride (TG), low density lipoprotein (LDL), and the like (for example, see Non-Patent Literature 1). Such abnormality in blood lipid levels causes hyperlipidemia, arteriosclerosis, diabetes, metabolic syndrome, and the like. Accordingly, suppression of lipolysis in adipocytes is useful for regulation of blood lipid levels, such as (i) an increase in the level of high density lipoprotein (HDL), or (ii) a decrease in the level of total cholesterol (TC), low density lipoprotein (LDL), very low density lipoprotein (VLDL), nonesterified fatty acid (NEFA), or triglyceride (TG). It is anticipated that a compound having lipolysis-suppressive activity will be useful for the treatment or prophylaxis of dyslipidemia with low HDL cholesterol, hypercholesterolemia, dyslipidemia with high LDL cholesterol, dyslipidemia with high VLDL cholesterol, dyslipidemia with high triglyceride (hypertriglyceridemia), hyperlipidemia, dyslipidemia, lipid metabolism abnormality, arteriosclerosis, type I diabetes mellitus, type II diabetes mellitus, metabolic syndrome, insulin resistance, cardiac failure, myocardial infarction, cardiovascular disease, coronary heart disease, apoplectic stroke, adiposity, angina, chronic renal failure, peripheral vascular disorder, non-alcoholic steatohepatitis, anorexia nervosa, metabolic syndrome, Alzheimer's disease, schizophrenia, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, and the like, or for reduction in event occurrence or mortality due to cardiovascular disease or coronary heart disease (for example, see Example E of Patent Literature 7, or Example 4 of Patent Literature 8).
There is known an anthranilic acid derivative having regulating action on blood lipids level (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 to 7). However, the compound of the present invention differs from the above-described anthranilic acid derivative in terms of the structure of a heterocyclyl ring to which an amide group is bound.